This new poinsettia cultivar, `702`, originated as an induced self-branching sport of a seedling known as "K-06" (not patented) in my greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif. It was selected because of its dark red flower bracts, dark green foliage, self branching characteristics, and mid-season flowering response; traits that distinguish it from other poinsettia cultivars, and seem to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. After selection, `702` was vegetatively reproduced from stem cuttings for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif. "K-06" is a proprietary plant and there are no specimens in the public domain. Poinsettia "K-06" is not self-branching in that no axillary branches develop as long as the apical bud is not removed (pinched). `702` is self-branching in that during development axillary branches elongate without removal of the apical bud. If under short day conditions, the axillary branches will develop inflorescences. Poinsettia `702` most closely resembles poinsettia `725` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,951), but differs in these aspects: `702` has darker red bracts, darker green foliage, more flower bracts and cyathia and a more open center to the bract presentation than `725` under the same cultural conditions. By subjecting clones of this plant to successive generations of vegetative propagation, it was demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of `702` held true from generation to generation.